PKM
The PKM (Russian: Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный Pulemyot Kalashnikova Modernizirovannyĭ; English: Kalashnikov's machine-gun modernized) is a Soviet general purpose machine gun variant of the PK machine gun, designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the early 1960's. It was put into service with the Soviet armed forces and currently in production in Russia. It fires 7.62x54mmR rounds at a rate of fire of around 750 rounds per minute up to an effective range of 1500 meters (1640 yards). Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the PKM 'is the Tier One unlock for the Support Kit in ''Battlefield 2. It is both more powerful and more accurate than the other support weapons, and is one of the two weapons most commonly employed in "Dolphin diving" (the other being the M95). PKM Unlock Icon.png|The PKM's unlock icon. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The PKM is issued to the MEC Support kit. It has a 100 box magazine and 2 in reserve. It has high power, a good rate of fire, but poor accuracy when continuously firing, even when prone. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the '''PKM is the standard light machine gun for Russian and Serdaristani forces. It first appears in Acta Non Verba, Air Force One and can be found multiple times during Par for the Course, once as a collectible on a crate. In multiplayer, the PKM is the default light machine gun for the Russian Support kit. The American counterpart of the gun is the M249 SAW and the MEC counterpart is the QJY-88. It has a 150 round magazine and the player will have two 150 magazines in reserve. It has a good rate of fire and medium damage, but its performance is hampered by low accuracy. File:BFBC_PKM.jpg|The PKM in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Deconstruction File:BFBC_PKM_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The PKM's iron sights Russian Soldiers.jpg|Russian support gunners armed with PKMs and M60s in the multiplayer map End of the Line Battlefield Heroes PKM As a part of the [[Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company|''Battlefield Heroes'' gets Bad Company]] event, new weapons and outfits were made for players to be able to purchase for their heroes. The PKM is the weapon of the National Gunner and is a long range weapon with 120 ammo. Specialist's Tier 1 PKM As a part of the Tier 1 event, the Specialist's Tier 1 PKM was released for purchase, available to National Army gunners. SOF PKM As a part of the ''Battlefield Heroes'' Christmas event, the SOF PKM was released for purchase, available to National Army gunners. It features a winter camouflage and a usable scope for long range accuracy. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the PKM LMG is the first light machine gun issued to the Medic kit, and boasts medium power and low recoil. For a starting weapon, the PKM is surprisingly effective having both considerable damage and high accuracy, even during prolonged bursts. While moving however, it suffers massive accuracy penalties, as do all other light machine guns. Its main drawback is the slow rate of fire, a common disadvantage for LMGs, which makes it inferior to most assault rifles when on the move. The addition of wide crosshairs and terrible accuracy when hip firing also place it below most other guns at close range. The PKM deals some of the most damage per second out of the LMGs, with good accuracy. BC2PKM.png|The PKM in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal in multiplayer BC2PKMIS.png|The PKM's iron sights File:Bad_Company_2_PKM.jpg|The PKM being used by a Russian Medic in an early build of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield Play4Free the PKM is issued to the Medic kit. It has a high rate of fire, medium damage, moderate recoil and moderate accuracy . It boasts an 120-round belt with 500 rounds in reserve. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the PK machine gun is a confirmed weapon, though it is only seen mounted on a captured PLR Technical, which the player character uses to hold back an onslaught of enemies. It is not known if it will be man-portable, nor if it will be available in other instances. Videos [[Video:PKM LMG|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the PKM LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes in Squad Deathmatch mode]] See also *PKM on Wikipedia *PKM on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns